


flying by mars

by lingeringdust



Series: in space [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringdust/pseuds/lingeringdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The HoMinSu side to space: the great frontier.</p><p>Where aliens Changmin and Junsu fall in love with each other and with a human named Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flying by mars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write anything but jaechun, but here goes!!

The first time Junsu sees Changmin, his heart stops.

 

In fact, everything else seems to pause too. The world around him seems to slow down, inching forward in tiny increments, pausing as though to let Junsu bask in Changmin’s beauty, in the way he stood next to the engines, head cocked down, eyes focused, hands hovering over the complex machines as though one touch would rip the ship to pieces.

 

And then Changmin opens his mouth.

 

“Come here to catch some flies with your mouth?” he says, smirking.

 

And the world starts again.

 

Junsu snaps his mouth shut, glaring at the taller alien.

 

“Just wondering how many height pills you took to get that tall,” Junsu quips.

 

“Probably less than the bode pills you took for that ass.”

 

“YOU!”

 

And Changmin walks away, laughing, triumph stuck in his throat.

 

“THIS IS ALL NATURAL, FUCKER.”

  


*

  


Junsu storms into the brig.

 

“Who is that,” he demands.

 

Yoochun spins around, chair squeaking as he does so. He catches Junsu’s face, eyes the twitching eyebrow and the impatient foot tapping against the metal flooring, and sighs.

 

“I see you’ve met Changmin,” he says after a moment contemplating Junsu’s half-constipated expression. He turns away.

 

Irritation pricks at Junsu; half of him wanted to scream at Yoochun’s nonchalance and the other half wanted to point out Changmin’s abrupt and harsh demeanor -- in case Yoochun hadn’t known.

 

“Why is he here.”

 

“I told you,” Yoochun says. Annoyance seeps through his words as he fumbles with the controls, blue lights dimming with every press. “There’s something wrong with the engines and Changmin’s one of the best engineers in the galaxy. We’re lucky to have him onboard.”

 

Junsu stands there, silent as he processes Yoochun’s words.

 

“How long.”

 

Yoochun pauses, looks up at Junsu. He frowns.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Junsu crosses his arms. There’s nothing really wrong, per se, except everything. Changmin is already digging underneath his skin, worming his way through Junsu’s nerves, and tickling them, making sure that with every second, Junsu would think of Changmin’s sardonic grin, his snarky quips, and irritatingly adorable smile.

 

He says none of this; just walks out.

  


*

  


“Stop it.”

 

“Make me,” Changmin says and swipes at Junsu’s platter of potato fries. He eats the entire plate in a few bites as Junsu stares in disgust.

 

“Fuck it,” Junsu says and walks away from the other alien. He heads towards the automator, orders another platter, and waits patiently (scrolling through his wrist network device) as it makes it for him.

 

The bell rings as it finishes, but before Junsu can grab it, someone pushes past him.

 

“Mine now,” Changmin says, stealing the second plate and runs like hell to the back of the ship.

 

Junsu explodes.

 

“YOU--”

  


*

  


Yoochun stares.

 

Junsu ignores him, opting to fiddle with the controls in the pod next to his bestie, watches the way the blue lights hover in the blue spectrum. Watches for any red warnings to see if there are asteroids coming their way.

 

That… actually sounds nice, Junsu thinks to himself. Just so he could get the fucking hell away from Changmin and his stupid face and his stupid mismatched eyes and his fucking loud mouth and how his smile was fucking adorable and made Junsu want to hit him at the same time and his witty comebacks that Junsu couldn’t find words to match and --

 

“Damn,” Yoochun says and then turns away from Junsu. “You’ve got it bad.”

 

Junsu grabs his snow globe and tosses it in Yoochun’s direction.

  


*

  


One day, Junsu will find the perfect comeback and shut Changmin up for good.

  


*

  


When Junsu and Yoochun aren’t piloting the ship together, Yoochun hides away in his quarters, presumably tinkering away on his piano. But Junsu doesn’t want to sit, having just sat through hours of piloting. He wants to move, wants to run, wants to do anything but sit down.

 

Thankfully, the ship does have an indoor gym. So Junsu spends most of his free time doing cardio on the treadmill or lifting weights.

 

He’s in the middle of a rep when the door slides open, hydraulics hissing with the sudden change in pressure. Junsu doesn’t pay attention -- there are times when Yoochun would join him for a run and then skedaddle when his asthma kicked in.

 

But Changmin walks right in front of Junsu, in his clear line of vision, heading straight for the treadmill on Junsu’s left. A smirk plays on his lips.

 

Junsu falters.

 

Neither of them say a word as Changmin climbs onto the treadmill and starts an easy pace and soon, Junsu forgets he’s even there, too focused on counting his reps.

 

But then Junsu finishes his workout and already on his way out when he catches a glimpse of Changmin and his jaw drops.

 

Because Changmin must have taken off his shirt sometime in the last twenty minutes and he’s -- he’s beautiful. Sweat glistens off Changmin’s chest, finely toned and beautifully defined as a result of various workouts and.

 

Junsu gulps.

 

Changmin stops pushing the hundred pounds of weight and lets it hang in front of him when he catches Junsu’s face.

 

Immediately, Junsu snaps his mouth shut, unwilling to have another gaping incident.

 

“Enjoy the view?” Changmin smirks.

 

Junsu just wants to shut him up, wants to render the taller alien speechless, wants to cause him to gape at Junsu like he’s been doing. So he sidles up close to Changmin, close enough bathe himself in Changmin’s musk, to touch the defined muscles, and stares straight into Changmin’s eyes.

 

“It’s better up close,” Junsu says and then pulls Changmin’s face closer to his and presses a hard, bruising kiss, mouths open and breath intermingling.

 

And he pulls away, leaves Changmin breathless, gaping, and walks away, a strut in his steps.

 

Because now Changmin was completely silent for once.

  


*

  


They stop by one of the smaller planets close to Earth’s Moon to pick up some supplies and while Junsu doesn’t really drink all too much, Yoochun manages to sneak some contraband alcohol aboard and if that doesn’t get any better, it’s the good kind too.

 

“Cheers,” Yoochun says, as he lays out the alcohol.

 

Junsu reaches for one of the fruity ones and downs half of the bottle in a few seconds. His head immediately turns fuzzy and his face, warm with happiness, spreads into a giddy grin.

 

“Started without me?”

 

“Here,” Yoochun says, coolly, passing a bottle towards the taller alien. “We just started.”

 

Junsu’s too wired to notice Changmin’s raised eyebrow as the taller alien takes a seat next to him, so he opts to be extra clingy and cuddly instead, pushing himself at the closest warm body in the room -- Changmin.

 

“Changminnieeeee,” Junsu sings, voice high. He pokes at Changmin’s nose.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t drink much,” Yoochun explains.

 

Changmin gives him an amused glance, but sips at his alcohol.

  


*

  


By Changmin’s fifth drink, he’s also plastered and Yoochun’s passed out. But Junsu is hovering close to Changmin, touching everything and everywhere, hands on Changmin’s shoulders and chest and ass and legs.

 

“You have nice legs,” Junsu says.

 

“You have a stupid face,” Changmin says. “A lovely stupid face.”

 

Junsu grins and leans into Changmin, kisses him, devours him, and lets himself sink into Changmin’s arms, into Changmin’s body, into Changmin.

 

It occurs to Junsu, drunk as hell, that Changmin might be the alien for him. Changmin is adorable and tall which is totally Junsu’s type, and he has the perfect set of lips (when he’s not snarking back at Junsu), and his hands, his hands were amazing and wonderful and could make him feel nice things. Very. Nice. Things. Also his lips.

 

“You’re perfect,” Junsu says. “Let’s run away together.”

 

Changmin, in his inebriated mind, thinks this is an absolutely great idea.

 

Together, they ransack their rooms, grab whatever they can, steal one of the smaller, emergency shuttles from the ship, and set off, clinging to each other.

  


*

  


When Yoochun wakes up the next morning, his engines fail and his ship begins spinning down towards Earth.

  


*

  


Though Changmin and Junsu wake up with massive hangovers, neither one of them regret it.

 

Except for maybe abandoning Yoochun.

  


*

 

 

*

 

 

*

  


The first time Junsu sees Yunho, his heart stops.

 

Yunho is adorable. He’s tall for a human and terribly bashful, but there’s a certain gracefulness to his steps that Changmin doesn’t have that Junsu envies. There’s a way in how Yunho moves, in his steps, that catches Junsu’s attention, that seems to command attention. And there’s a way in how Yunho smiles, an adorably crooked smile that was borderline earnest.

 

Yunho stays slouched on the floor when the blue light dims, dizzy with the sudden space travel.

 

“Here,” Junsu says, offering a hand.

 

Yunho looks up, eyes slightly unfocused. He says something that Junsu didn’t catch, but Changmin slips close to Junsu, slides an arm around Junsu’s waist, and leans forward, says something in a human language.

 

Then, Changmin points to the hallway where Yoochun was showing Jaejoong some things. And Yunho nods, gets up on wobbly legs that Junsu thinks is akin to a newborn deer, and scampers away.

 

“He’s cute,” Changmin says.

 

Junsu catches the way Changmin smirks, knows that they’ve instantly agreed on one thing.

 

“Bet I can make him fall for me first,” Junsu says.

 

Changmin sticks out a tongue.

 

“You’re on.”

  


*

  


Junsu connects to Yunho in a way that’s completely different from Changmin.

 

While he and Changmin bicker, they fight, they toy with each other, Junsu easily slots himself in the crook between Yunho’s shoulder and neck, lets himself fold into Yunho’s arms, and somehow their hands end up linking. There’s an easy camaraderie between the two and even if Junsu is still learning the human language, there doesn’t seem to be any words necessary.

 

Especially not with the way Yunho eyes Junsu and blushes, looking away when Junsu catches him.

 

They spend time in the gym together, some afternoons when Changmin is off tinkering with the engines and making sure the ship doesn’t suddenly blow up halfway to Mars.

 

Yunho mentions he’s a dancer and Junsu finds himself putting on some alien rock and letting the human dance away, watches him, the way Yunho moves with the music, the way he rocks his hips, and how his eyes shutter close, lips pursed with concentration.

 

God, he’s so earnest in everything he does that Junsu just wants to grab him and suck his face off.

 

“Dance with me,” Yunho says, pausing in his movements. He holds out his arms, like he’s ready to catch Junsu at any moment, like he’s there for Junsu, always ready.

 

So Junsu gets up, lets Yunho lead, lets his steps fall in line with Yunho’s feet, and lets the music take over.

  


*

  


“This is so cool,” Yunho says. His words float in the air among the three of them, a touch of reverence tinging the end of his tongue as though he can’t quite believe he’s on a spaceship hovering thousands of miles away from home, where, if it were to break suddenly, he would probably freeze or combust or implode or any of the million of things that could go wrong in space.

 

He stares, starry-eyed, out the window as the ship breezes by billions of stars and galaxies and the universe.

 

“Yeah,” Changmin agrees, but he’s looking at Yunho, can’t keep his eyes off Yunho, can’t make himself really pay attention to Yunho geeking out over space except to just stare at Yunho.

 

Junsu can’t really blame him.

 

He’s already staring at the universe.

  


*

  


In the end, no one wins the bet, because they all fall for each other, hard and fast and unforgiving, all at the same time.

  


*

  


“You’ll call?” Yunho says.

 

He wears his heart on his sleeves, lets his emotions filter through his eyes, his face, lets his expressions dictate his interactions, lets his heart do the talking.

 

“Yes,” Changmin says. “We’ll make it work.”

 

He holds onto Yunho’s hand.

 

“Always,” Junsu says and takes Yunho’s other hand.

  


*

  


They’re light years away from Earth and about a week’s into their journey home when Changmin and Junsu realize they can’t call from space.

 

Yunho’s phone is out of date.

  


*

  


“No,” Yoochun says. “We’re going back.”

 

He shuts off the communicator, watches as the screen blinks into darkness, cutting off their vision of Yoochun’s mother; her mouth open in surprise.

 

Their ship hurtles back to Earth.

  


*

  


Changmin and Junsu immediately ditch Yoochun; they run off the ship, hand in hand, walk through the folds of the universe to find Yunho.

 

They find him in a restaurant, dressed in a fitted suit and a tie, decorated in sweat and tears and the remnants of a heartbreak. His hands are tight on his hips as he scrutinizes the kitchen staff.

 

Changmin’s hand clasps over Yunho’s and Yunho starts in surprise.

 

“Wha--”

 

Junsu sidles up to Yunho’s other side, arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“You’re perfect,” Changmin says.

 

“Let’s run away together,” Junsu says.

 

They run.


End file.
